The present invention relates to platform seating systems and more particularly to a multi-configurable platform seating system with chairs.
Platform seating systems are used in a wide variety of venues where the quantity of seats must be varied from application to application. For example, platform seating is common in arenas, stadiums, field houses, gymnasiums, convention centers and other similar facilities. Conventional platform seating systems often incorporate fixed or retractable frameworks, or a combination of fixed and retractable frameworks. Fixed systems are essentially stationary providing a specified number of seats for essentially all events. Retractable systems, on the other hand, are extendable and retractable to provide varied seating as desired. Retractable systems often include a telescoping framework that allows platforms to nest within each other. Retractable systems are ideal where the number of seats or the amount of floor space required may vary from event to event. For example, a venue may retract portions of the seating system to provide additional floor space for a trade show or other event where the seating is not needed. Alternatively, the venue may extend portions of the seating system to provide maximum seating for sporting events, concerts or other events where additional seating is desired. Many venues include a combination of fixed and retractable platform seating systems. It is desirable to have seats with a consistent style and appearance throughout the venue.
Platform seating systems are available in a variety of designs and configurations. The design of the system will often depend on the type of seating to be incorporated into the system. For example, entry level telescopic platform seating systems typically utilize a deck (also known as a “riser”) mounted chair. Premium telescopic seating systems typically utilize a nose-mount configuration when individual chair seating is desired. With a nose-mount configuration, the chair for a particular deck is mounted to the nose of the next higher deck with the seat cantilevered over the lower deck. For the uppermost deck, the chairs may be mounted toward the rear of the deck using conventional upright standards, or on a constructed nose, or to the fixed structure directly behind the telescopic platform.
Nose mount telescopic platform systems provide many advantages over entry level deck mounted systems. The seating on each deck of the telescopic platforms is typically the most desirable seating in the arena and commands a premium ticket price because of its location. Nose mount telescopic platform systems provide additional space to allow the seating manufacturer to provide a more comfortable/premium seating construction, and consistent seat type throughout the arena. These advantages may enable the arena owner to increase revenue. Although others have provided nose-mount seating systems in the past, these systems have provided limited flexibility, incurred structural problems and, where reconfiguration is possible, it is relatively complex and labor intensive.